Oh! My Brother
by Aviance
Summary: Tooru sangat menyayangi adiknya Tobio lebih dari apapun juga. Sekalipun adiknya sering kali melontarkan kata-kata yang pedih terhadapnya. Rasa sayang Tooru semakin besar terhadap Tobio seiring berjalannya waktu, apalagi selama empat tahun mereka sama sekali tidak saling bertemu . Warn BL/OiKage/Incest/slight OiZumi/KageHina
1. Prolog

**Oh! My Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu credit too Furudate Haruichi sensei**

 **Warning! Cerita mengandung konten fujoshi...Diharapkan yang tidak menyukainya jangan membaca. Dan ada beberapa hal yang bakal berubah untuk keselarasan cerita**

 **Pairing: Oikawa X Kageyama, Oikawa X Iwaizumi, Kageyama X Hinata**

 **Aviance Present**

 **(Prolog)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oikawa Tooru memandang dua kursi di depannya. Tatapan mata sang diva sekolah itu terlihat sendu, seolah dua bangku itu tengah membuat kesalahan yang fatal hingga membuatnya seperti akan menangis. Bahkan, setelah makan malam dihidangkan, serta sosok ayahnya yang sudah duduk tenang bersiap untuk makan sekalipun, Tooru tetap bergeming ditempatnya tanpa ada niatan bergerak.

Ayahnya menghela nafas. "Kau masih bisa mengunjunginya, Tooru. Jangan manja". Kepala keluarga Oikawa berkata dengan nada tegas, menyentakan lamunan putra sulungnya itu.

"Ha'i. Otou-san". Pada akhirnya, Tooru mematuhi perintah sang ayah tanpa melawan meski pikirannya terus melayang kearah penghuni dua bangku kosong di depannnya.

 **Satu Tahun Lalu**

"TADAIMAAAAA". Tooru memasuki kediamannya dengan wajah riang gembira, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruh untuk berhati-hati setelah menjawab salam darinya tadi. Prioritas anak itu sekarang adalah menemui adiknya yang manis. Oikawa Tobio. Si bungsu pendiam dari keluarga Oikawa.

"Tobiooo-chaaannn". Tooru menyapa adiknya setelah pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar.

Seorang anak kecil yang lebih muda dari Tooru melirik sekilas, lantas kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kedatangan Tooru kesana agaknya.

"Mou...Tobio-chan, masa Onii-chan pulang tidak disapa". Tooru melempar bokongnya diatas single bed milik Tobio begitu saja, sementara sang empu kasur masih betah duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Nii-san menganggu".

Rasanya, dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Tobio, sukses menohok hati seorang Oikawa Tooru, diva sekolah yang ketenarannya sudah mirip seperti selebritis. Kenyataan adiknya yang ogah-ogahan menerima eksistensi dirinya, membuat Tooru sering bermuram durja. Walau begitu, Tooru tetap menyayangi adik kecilnya, kok.

.

.

.

Tooru menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kembali teringat kemasa-masa dulu, sebelum kedua orangtuanya memtusukan untuk berpisah, hidup masing-masing, memisahkan Oikawa Tooru dengan adik kesayangannya.

Sudah hampir empat tahun Tooru tidak bertemu dengan ibu dan adiknya. Mereka seperti hilang tertelan oleh bumi, tak ada jejak sama sekali. Tak tahukah mereka jika dirinya sangat rindu. Rindu akan belaian kasih seorang ibu, dan ucapan sakars sang adik. Ah, jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka, Tooru tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Demi apapun, dia masih tak terima dengan keputusan cerai ini.

"Tobio-chan...Sekarang kau sudah sebesar apa, ya". Tooru membayangkan wajah datar sang adik yang pastinya sudah tumbuh dewasa semenjak empat tahun lalu. Ia tersenyum simpul membayangkan Tobio yang kembali berada disisinya. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mencari kedua orang itu agar mereka lekas berkumpul.

Tooru memasuki kawasan sekolahnya yang lebih ramai dari hari-hari lalu dengan senyum diwajah, seiring langkah kaki si kebanggan klub voli putra Kitagawa Daiichi, tak sedikit terdengar pekikan wanita yang mengaku sebagai fans dari pemuda bertampang ikemen itu.

Bukan Tooru namanya jika tidak membalas sapaan para fans, maka dengan itu, balasan manis dari sang diva sekolah membuat krumunan wanita tadi menjerit semakin histeris. Persis seperti fans yang bertemu selebritis kesukaannya. Kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama, tentu saja.

"Ahoika!..Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!". Karena, setiap Oikawa berlaga sok keren seperti itu-Menurut Iwaizumi-, ia akan langsung melupakan kewajibannya untuk datang ke gymnasium. Sibuk mengurusi fanservice yang dilakukannya. Kalau sudah begini, orang yang tepat untuk menjedukan kepala Oikawa hanyalah satu orang.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa tentu saja sadar, Iwaizumi adalah pertanda buruk bagi kelangsungan otak pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Jaa nee...". Oikawa melambai sekali lagi kearah fansnya sebelum telinga kanan dijewer dengan sangat tak elit oleh Iwaizumi.

"Bodoh!. Hari ini klub sedang sibuk mengurusi anggota baru. Seenaknya saja kau berkeliaran dengan fansmu!". Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menjewer telinga Oikawa, Iwaizumi menggeret remaja itu hingga masuk kedalam gymnasium sekolah yang mulai ramai dengan anggota baru. Hari ini adalah seleksi masuk klub voli Kitagawa Daiichi.

Iwaizumi baru melepaskan jewerannya ketika mereka menginjakan kaki di dalam gymnasium tersebut, meski sempat dilirik oleh beberapa anggota.

"Iwa-chan hidoi jaa...Kau mempermalukan diriku di depan banyak orang". Oikawa nangis bombay dengan nada penuh kealayan hingga membuat semua orang di dalam sana yang melihat merinding seketika. Pemuda itu mengelus telinganya yang merah sebelah akibat ulah Oikawa.

"Cih...". Iwaizumi melengos begitu saja, tidak memperdulikan ratapan pilu dari setter terbaik itu. Suruh siapa Oikawa mengabaikan tugasnya, rasakan saja.

"Mou Iwa-chan, jika kau cemburu karena kurang tenar, tinggal bilang saja". Dengus Oikawa tanpa memperhatikan perubahan mimik sahabatnya.

"NANDA TEMEEE".

Tebaklah sendiri apa yang terjadi. Penulis tidak tega mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Oikawa dengan wajah yang penuh dengan lecet-lecet sehabis dijotos dengan telak oleh Iwaizumi, akhirnya bisa tenang mengikuti acara penyeleksian anggota siang hari itu. Beberapa set mini game diadakan untuk mengevaluasi kemampuan anggota baru.

30 menit berlalu. Penyeleksian masih terus berjalan.

Oikawa dan beberapa tim reguler lainnya terlihat masih bertahan menghadapi tim beranggotakan anak baru yang sudah diacak pelatih. Kalau dihitung, ini adalah tim ketiga yang sudah dihadapi sekaligus dihabisi oleh Oikawa dan timnya.

"Spike dan Blok anak nomor 5 lumayan juga...". Oikawa memperhatikan bocah bermuka lobak dengan senyum diwajah.

"Kau benar...Dia kandidat yang bagus untuk menjadi ace". Sahut Iwaizumi dengan sebotol minuman istonik dan handuk dilehernya.

"Calon sainganmu loh, Iwa-chan". Oikawa menyeringai jahil.

"Urusee naa... Lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar, sana. Cideramu masih belum sembuh total". Iwaizumi mendelik tajam membuat Oikawa merinding.

"Iwa-chan sekarang begitu mengkhawatirkan aku, kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau memukulku dengan sadis jika tahu aku cidera". Tampang melas ala Oikawa Tooru membuat dahi partnernya berkedut-kedut disko.

"URUSEE".

Oikawa menerima lemparan sayang dari botol isotonik milik Iwaizumi kewajahnya.

.

.

.

Oikawa duduk disamping pelatihnya. Wajah bintang itu kelihatan sangat kacau karena sedari tadi terkena amukan dahsyat dari Iwaizumi Hajime. Posisi setter digantikan oleh junior Oikawa yang merupakan permainan reguler juga. Penyeleksian klub kembali berlanjut.

"Anak-anak baru sekarang lumayan bagus juga ternyata". Ungkap pelatih dengan wajah cerah.

Oikawa sejenak melihat kearah pelatihnya, kemudian mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan barusan. Mungkin ia tidak perlu lagi khawatir dengan klub ini jika sudah lulus nanti. Setelah mereka cukup terasah, mereka semua pasti akan lebih kuat dari sekarang.

Tim dari anggota baru yang keempat pun memasuki lapangan. Seperti sebelumnya, mereka diharuskan menyebutkan nama serta kelas dan posisi sebelum bermain.

Oikawa melihat tanpa minta perkenalan itu hingga...

"1-C, Kageyama Tobio, posisi setter...".

...Mata biru yang kelam...

...Rambut hitam...

...Dan Bibir yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Oikawa...

 _Klontang_

Oikawa refleks berdiri, membuat botol minumannya terjatuh dramatis ketanah. Wajahnya mengeras. Perhatian sukses terpusat kearah Oikawa.

"Tobio-chan?". Gumamnya lirih.

 **T B C**

Fyuhhhh...cerita pertama di fandom ini nih... XD

Ini baru prolognya sih...Kalo emang ada yang suka, aku bakal lanjut... thehehehe...maaf jika masih banyak kekurangannya ya T.T /bow


	2. Secret

_Sebelumnya_

...Mata biru yang kelam...

...Rambut hitam...

...Dan Bibir yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Oikawa...

 _Klontang_

Oikawa refleks berdiri, membuat botol minumannya terjatuh dramatis ketanah. Wajahnya mengeras. Perhatian sukses terpusat kearah Oikawa.

"Tobio-chan?". Gumamnya lirih.

 **Oh! My Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu credit too Furudate Haruichi sensei**

 **Warning! Cerita mengandung konten fujoshi...Diharapkan yang tidak menyukainya jangan membaca. Dan ada beberapa hal yang bakal berubah untuk keselarasan cerita**

 **Pairing: Oikawa X Kageyama, Oikawa X Iwaizumi, Kageyama X Hinata**

 **Aviance Present**

 **(Rahasia)**

.

.

.

Iwaizumi mengikuti arah pandang Oikawa. Mata coklat sang setter terus mengarah pada sebuah sosok yang sangat Iwaizumi kenal. Dialah Oikawa junior yang sudah menghilang selama empat tahun. Anak itu tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Pikir Iwaizumi setelah memperhatikan penampilan Kageyama, wajah lempeng dengan tatapan tajam dan terkesan masa bodo di beberapa kesempatan. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju sang sahabat, menepuk bahunya pelan, dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "Kusoikawa, jangan bertindak bodoh disini". Iwaizumi bukannya jahat, dia justru sadar kalau si bodoh Oikawa tidak diperingatkan, entah hal gila macam apa yang akan dilakukan remaja tanggung itu demi menebus kerinduan selama 4 tahunnya kepada sang adik.

Hening.

Oikawa termenung sebelum akhirnya tersadar akan tingkah lakunya yang sekarang mungkin terlihat aneh dimata orang, beruntungnya lagi Iwaizumi tadi memberinya peringatan, terima kasih kepada sahabat tercintanya, Oikawa selamat dari bahan gosipan sekolah. Bayangkan saja jika Oikawa tanpa sadar menerjang adiknya seketika. Sangat buruk. Dan untuk mencairkan suasana tersebut, Oikawa memulai dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya disertai tawa tak tahu malu. "Hahahahaha...sepertinya tadi aku ditabrak oleh hantu...Suman minna-san...Lanjutkan, lanjutkan". Ujarnya. Tidak jelas bukan?. Ya, anggap saja ucapan Oikawa benar adanya.

Iwaizumi menepuk kening, kebodohan Oikawa adalah yang terburuk. Yah, setidaknya suasana sudah kembali normal. Namun, wajah pemuda bermanik coklat itu seketika berubah sendu ketika ia kembali duduk. Perubahan yang sangat cepat. Sang pelatih di samping tak menyadari raut dari pemainnya, lelaki itu fokus menilai para pemain baru yang tengah melakukan testing, serta bagaimana permainan klubnya dikemudian hari.

Sementara Iwaizumi, seolah mengerti perasaan sobatnya yang bodoh, kini memandang kearah Oikawa junior dengan raut heran. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang menganggu pikiran seorang Iwaizumi Hajime setelah melihat kejadian yang hampir berubah menjadi opera sabun. Dan, untungnya tidak sampai terjadi.

 _Mengapa Tobio seolah tidak mengenal kakaknya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kageyama Tobio meluruskan kaki kakinya. Seleksi klub voli baru saja usai beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan bagi dirinya sendiri. Teman-teman satu angkatannya sudah meninggalkan lapangan tempat penyeleksian tadi, kecuali Kageyama yang masih betah menghirup udara lapangan kesukaannya. Kageyama tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi ada dua orang yang mengawasinya. Remaja bermanik laut dalam itu terlalu asyik menekuni aktifitasnya.

"Wah...wah...wah...Kukira anak-anak baru sudah pergi semua. Ternyata masih ada satu disini". Suara sedikit _cempreng_ yang meledek terdengar. Kemudian, munculah sosok Oikawa dan Iwaizumi dihadapan Kageyama yang sedang meluruskan kakinya.

"Oikawa-senpai dan Iwaizumi-senpai, kah?". Kageyama berdiri, menghormati kedatangan dua pemain reguler itu, tanpa senyuman.

"Kau kenal kami?". Tanya Iwaizumi.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal kalian di klub voli ini". Ujar Kageyama tanpa luapan ekspresi. Oikawa sempat bersyukur melihat itu. Adiknya tidak terlalu berubah. Atau setidaknya dia masihlah Oikawa Tobio yang ia kenal.

"Eh...sebegitu terkenalnya kami, kah?...nee..namamu siapa?". Oikawa hanya ingin menegaskan satu hal. Dan itulah sebabnya ia menanyakan nama padahal ia sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin", Kageyama menggedikan bahunya."Namaku Kageyama Tobio". Jwabnya dengan lalu.

"Kau punya kakak? Atau semacamnya?". Wajah Oikawa mulai serius. Aneh. Marga adiknya asing ditelinga Oikawa. Siapa pula yang merubah nama belakang adiknya?. Apakah Kaa-san mereka menikah lagi?. Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku anak satu-satunya".

Dan yang paling menjanggal hingga saat ini adalah mengenai fakta bahwa Kageyama melupakan Oikawa yang mana merupakan kakak kandungnya.

.

.

.

 _"Tobio-chan, mitte mitte...atlet voli itu sangat keren. Nii-san akan jadi pemain seperti dia suatu saat nanti". Oikawa menunjuk-nunjuk siaran pertandingan voli tingkat nasional dengan wajah riang, walau nadanya terdengar sarat akan kesungguhan . Oikawa kecil sudah mulai tertarik dengan voli, perasaannya selalu menggebu jika menyangkut olahraga yang satu ini._

 _Oikawa kemudian beralih melihat adiknya, berharap mendapatkan respon yang cukup bagus. Dan, senyuman Oikawa bertambah lebar ketika ternyata sang adik sama terpukaunya dengan dia. "Tobio juga mau menjadi atlet voli, nii-san". Kata Kageyama kecil.  
_

 _"YOSH...MARI KITA BERUSAHA MULAI SEKARANG TOBIO-CHAN". Oikawa memeluk adiknya dengan erat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oikawa, berhentilah memasang tampang jelek", Iwaizumi menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin kepada Oikawa, yang lalu langsung diterima oleh setter berbakat itu. Iwaizumi membuka minuman kaleng miliknya sendiri, setelah itu ikut duduk di _bench_ pinggir lapangan indoor klub voli. Meski malam sudah mulai larut, keduanya terutama Oikawa terlihat enggan untuk pulang. Sebetulnya, alasan Iwaizumi enggan untuk pulang adalah Oikawa. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Entah mengapa, Iwaizumi tidak bisa meninggalkan Oikawa sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Iwa-chan...Kenapa Tobio-chan tidak mengenaliku?", alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Iwaizumi, Oikawa mengudarakan sebuah pertanyaan. Kaleng pemberian Iwaizumi hanya ditatap kosong tanpa ada niatan untuk dibuka, Oikawa memeluk kedua lututnya. Suaranya yang lirih membuat Iwaizumi gusar.

"Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu ya?". Bukan sebuah jawaban. Melainkan pertanyaan yang langsung diangguki oleh Oikawa. "Sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sayang. Aku ingin memeluknya lagi", Suara Oikawa melemah diakhir.

Tanpa sadar, Iwaizumi meremas minuman kalengnya. Cemburu. Iwaizumi sadar dia cemburu. Cemburu akan segala perhatian Oikawa pada Kageyama.

"Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia ?"

"apa?". Oikawa memandang penuh keingin tahuan pada sahabatnya.

"Kau mencintai Oikawa Tobio".

Mata Oikawa membulat, seketika tawanya pecah. Mendadak raut wajah melankolis Oikawa berubah. Ia tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata, tidak menyangkan dengan kesimpulan teman masa kecilnya.

Iwaizumi menunggu Oikawa berhenti tertawa. Karena, kata-kata itu belum sepenuhnya di ucapkan. Ada satu kalimat lagi yang membutuhkan keberanian dalam diri Iwaizumi supaya bisa terucap. Tapi, suara Oikawa dan ucapan setelahnya berhasil mengurungkan niatannya.

"Telat sekali kau sadar... Aku sudah tahu. Aku memang mencintai Tobio-chan, bukan sebagai seorang kakak seperti semestinya". Oikawa menatap kelangit-langit gymnasium, kedua tanganya menumpu kebelakang. Tidak peka dengan perasaan Iwaizumi sama sekali.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar?".

"Satu tahun yang lalu".

Tidak ada obrolan lagi. Suasana menjadi sepi. Hanya suara jam berdetak dan sedikit hembusan angin dari luar. Lima menit mereka terdiam seperti itu tanpa ada yang ingin mengawali berbicara.

"Ayo pulang...". Iwaizumi bangkit.

"Kau tidak merasa jijik terhadapku?", Masih dengan kedua tangan menumpu kebelakang, Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi. Jika setelah ini Iwaizumi menjauhinya, atau merasa jijik dan sebagainya, Oikawa tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Sebab ia tahu, salah satu konsekuensi jika perasaannya terhadap sang adik terbongkar adalah dijauhi dari lingkungan masyarakat. Dan apabila Iwaizumi berlaku demikian, itu sangat normal.

"Kusoikawa, _yappari omae wa baka_. Kita ini sahabat dari kecil, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menjauh hanya karena alasan seperti ini. Ayo pulang...". Iwaizumi kini mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh remaja bermanik coklat itu.

Oikawa tersenyum lebar. Dia memeluk Iwaizumi dengan erat, sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _"Kau mencintai Oikawa Tobio dan Aku mencintai Oikawa Tooru"._ Yang Oikawa tidak tahu adalah perasaan Iwaizumi Hajime kepadanya selama ini.

TBC ...

GUERHAHAHAHAAAAAAA...AEM BEK.. GOMEN MINNA SELAMA INI AKU HILANG T.T UNTUK SAAT INI HANYA FF INI YANG AKU BISA PUBLISH T.T JANGAN BUNUH AVI YEEEE... :"v

Saa... balasan Review...Avi lupa nih udah pernah bales yang mana aja...soalnya udah lama banget T.T ...so Avi bales lagi aja ya ^^

 **kasv**

Hamdalah ya...meski dilanjut satu abad kemudian /Bunuhlah saya rame rame\ :"v ...Yaa, pastinya malu lah punya abang kaya dia, tapi lumayan aja ikemen /gak. Perceraian itu emang gak baik. Bagus perhtahanin /apaan :v

 **Tinnnn**

Saya juga suka XD suka semua pairing humu saya mah /woye :"v . Nah makasih nih udah dikasih saran, untuk seterusnya aku bakal make Oikawa XD guarhahahahaha

 **caesiellus**

Ini udah bev...maav ya :")

 **Akita Fisayu**

Jaaaaaaaangggg...Tobio gak inget sma Tooru...Kenapa ya? wkwkwkwk :v ...untuk saat ini Akita-san harus sabar menunggu mereka /jdak :v

 **Passing Note**

Bahasa Indo aku masih kurang bagus :"v ...tapi makasih XD ...ahahahah gak bakal dibuang kok yah...palingan nyindem setaun /gak :"v ...doa kan biar banyak waktu senggang ya Akita-san :3 ...

 **Makasih yang dah review fanfic ini ...maaf juga atas keterlambatannya. T.T see yaa ~**


	3. Kejadian hari itu

**Oh! My Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN! Beberapa setting akan berbeda dari yang sebenarnya setelah ini.**

 **Haikyuu credit too Furudate Haruichi sensei**

 **Warning! Cerita mengandung konten fujoshi...Diharapkan yang tidak menyukainya jangan membaca. Dan ada beberapa hal yang bakal berubah untuk keselarasan cerita**

 **Pairing: Oikawa X Kageyama, Oikawa X Iwaizumi, Kageyama X Hinata**

 **Aviance Present**

 **(Kejadian hari itu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening diantara keduanya. Padahal, disituasi normal, perjalanan pulang mereka biasanya akan dihiasi oleh celotehan tak bermutu dari mulut Oikawa. Ingin rasanya Iwaizumi memukul kepala sahabatnya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Iwaizumi cukup mengerti tentang perasaan Oikawa, jelas karena Iwaizumi sendiri memiliki perasaan seperti itu untuk Oikawa – yang sampai sekerang masih ia rahasiakan. Begitu tahu cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, remaja itu sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi situasi macam ini.

Walau harus menekan egonya sendiri.

Hembusan angin malam melatarkan perjalanan penuh diam mereka. Sementara Iwaizumi sedang menyiapkan hatinya, Oikawa terpekur dengan pikirannya sendiri. Masih mencari jawaban atas kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Tobio-chan. Pikirannya penuh dengan nama itu, sehingga ia tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya, bahkan ketika seruan Iwaizumi memperingatkan tentang tiang di hadapannya. Kejadian itu tak dapat dihindari. Ketika kepala Oikawa dengan suksesnya menabrak tiang listrik.

 _Jdaaag!_

Ringisan Oikawa mengundang sumpah serapahan dari mulut sang sahabat. Dahinya mulai menimbulkan dampak dari benturan tadi, yang pastinya cukup menyakitkan. "Oi! Shittykawa. Sudah kubilang di depan mu ada tiang!Makanya kalau jalan jangan sambil melamun! Bodoh sekali!". _Sudah sakit terbentur tiang, bukannya di baik-baikin malah terkena semprotan pedas dari mulut Iwa-chan pula_ , keluh Oikawa dalam hati. Dia mengusap jidatnya dengan wajah memberengut.

"Bukan salahku, Iwa-chan. Salahkan saja tiangnya yang enggak minggir. Sudah tahu aku lagi jalan". Belanya tak mau disalahkan. Iwaizumi menghembuskan nafas kesal, siapapun tolong berikan ia sebuah bola – bola apa saja, lebih berat lebih bagus – supaya ia dapat melemparkannya kearah setter yang katanya berbakat ini. Kepala Oikawa butuh pencerahan segera. SEGERA. Catat itu. Iwaizumi sempat bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya, mengapa bisa ia jatuh cinta terhadap orang seperti ini, bukanya selalu membuat senang, malah cenderung membuat kesal setengah mati. Hah!, benar-benar.

"Pertama aku sudah memperingatimu, kedua kau terlalu asik melamun sampai tidak mendengarkan omongan ku, dan yang terakhir...Demi apa, Kusoikawa! TIANG ITU BENDA MATI. INGAT ITU". Nada bicaranya naik dan penuh penakanan di akhir kalimat. Oikawa membuang muka dengan mencibir pelan.

"Ah sudahlah... _Ikuzou_ , nanti kita kemalaman lagi. Jangan ngambek, Crappykawa. Terimalah bahwa kejadian tadi itu memang salahmu. Astaga, kau bukan anak kecil lagi". Iwaizumi menarik sebelah tangan sahabatnya yang tergantung bebas, kemudian mereka kembali berjalan, suasana ketika itu tidak sekaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Syukurlah. Ternyata ada manfaatnya juga kejadian tadi. Pikir Iwaizumi.

"Naa, Iwa-chan...Menurutmu, aku harus apa?".

"Masalah Tobio lagi?".

"Ya, begitulah...". Oikawa murung kembali.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu". Tanggap Iwaizumi pelan. Oikawa menelengkan kepalanya. "Iwa-chan, kau ini bodoh ya?. Aku kan tanya pendapatmu. Kalau aku sudah ada jawabannya, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu tahu". Dengus Oikawa dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis sang sahabat, Iwaizumi tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang lebih 'bodoh' darinya. Dan tahu-tahu belakang kepala Oikawa mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, Oikawa harus merasakan sakit.

"Mouuu...Iwa-chan hidoi naaa". Oikawa beruacap sebal, ia mengelus kepalanya sendiri guna mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu". Iwaizumi mengulangi perkataannya dengan tegas. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri...Apa yang kau inginkan. Lalu ambilah keputusan yang sekiranya tak akan terlalu kau sesali nanti".

"Seperti itu ya". Gumam Oikawa.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?".

"Ah tidak! Aku sudah memutuskannya sekarang!".

"Oi...oi...oi, cepat sekali kau memutuskannya. Sudah dipikirkan dengan baik belum? nanti malah jadi masalah yang rumit lagi". Nada bicaranya meragukan keputusan spontan Oikawa. Kendati demikian, Iwaizumi sedikit merasa lega, semoga saja Oikawa mengambil keputusan yang tepat, dan dia berharap masalah ini cepat diselesaikan juga. Dia memang acap kali merasa iritasi melihat tingkah Oikawa yang suka menebar aura bintangnya, namun lebih iritasi lagi ketika melihat wajah diva sekolah itu dipenuhi aura suram. Menjijikan. Pikirnya setelah medapat kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Okeh...Jaa matta nee, Iwa-chan". Oikawa menepuk pundak kawannya lalu pergi berbelok kearah kanan. Disinilah mereka berpisah. Iwaizumi menatap punggung Oikawa yang berjalan dengan riang menuju pintu rumahnya, remaja itu tetap pada posisi yang sama sekalipun Oikawa sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Iwaizumi menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Ah...Kau benar-benar kejam Oikawa...Bisa tidak sih melirik diriku?, aku yang selalu berada disampingmu padahal". Senyuman miris menghiasi wajahnya.

Malam itu Iwaizumi pulang dengan keadaan kecewa.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya ketika jam pelajaran telah usai dan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, klub voli Kitagawa Daiichi tengah melangsungkan latihan intensif bagi pemain reguler mereka untuk menghadapi turnamen mendatang. Gymnasium sore itu terdengar sangat bising disebabkan oleh pantulan-pantulan bola voli dan beberapa kali teriakan dari pelatih mereka. Oikawa menunjukan performanya sebagai setter berbakat meski saat latihan. Beberapa fansnya yang melihat mulai menggeliat dan berteriak mengundang nama pujaan hati mereka. Ketika Oikawa melambaikan tangannya kearah fans-fansnya, sebuah bola voli melayang mulus mengenai belakang kepala sang diva sekolah itu. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Iwaizumi.

"Kusoikawa! Ingin latihan atau konser! Fokus!. Jangan mencotohkan hal buruk pada junior, bodoh!". Hardiknya penuh luapan kemarahan, yang di dasari oleh perasaan cemburu. "Itte naaa...Maaa Iwa-chan, sedang pms ya...Marah-marah saja dari kemarin". Cerocos Oikawa. "Apa kau bilan?!". Iwaizumi tidak terima disamakan dengan wanita yang sedang pms meski pada kenyataannya demikian. Kemudian, terjadilah keributan di tengah latihan yang katanya intensif itu.

Kageyama yang sedang menunggu giliran latihannya memperhatikan keributan itu dengan wajah datar. Tapi, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Kageyama menyimpan rasa kagum yang amat sangat atas kehebatan seorang Oikawa Tooru sebagai _setter_. Dari situlah ia mulai memperhatikan _senpai_ nya yang merupakan kapten dari klub voli.

"Kageyama, kan?". Pandangan mata Kageyama terhalang oleh sebuah tubuh yang lumayan tinggi. Manik birunya meneliti orang di hadapannya dengan mata berkerut. Mencoba mengingat siapa gerangan orang ini, kalau tidak salah dia adalah anak kelas satu yang dicalonkan sebagai pemain reguler sama sepertinya. Tapi Kageyama sama sekali tidak ingat namanya. Sekeras apapun berpikir, sebuah nama yang ia harapkan muncul di dalam otaknya tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya, Kageyama berhasil mengingat nama orang itu. Kindaichi Yutaro.

"Kindachi...Ada urusan apa sampai mendatangiku?". Tanya Kageyama terusik. Kindaichi memperlihatkan senyumnya, yang bagi Kageyama terlihat sangat menyebalkan entah mengapa.

"Sepertinya kau setter yang hebat. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik". Kindaichi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi tidak sehebat Oikawa-senpai", Kageyama bergumam sembari menyambut uluran tangan dari Kindaichi. "Iya, kuharap juga begitu". Jawab Kageyama atas pernyataan Kindaichi. Saat mereka sedang bersalaman, satu sosok makhluk yang diam-diam Kageyama kagumi secara tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Kindaichi dengan senyuman diwajah.

"Kalian sedang mengobrolkan apa?, kelihatannya akrab sekali. Membuatku iri". Oikawa masih tersenyum. Kageyama mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Kindaichi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, kedua orang yang masih betah bersalaman itu terdiam, tak paham dengan omongan senior mereka.

"Kami hanya sedang berkenalan saja kapten". Jawab Kindaichi dengan jujur, lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Kageyama. "Jaa, aku pergi duluan Kageyama". Kindaichi segera angkat kaki setelah mengucapkan itu. Meninggalkan si manik biru dengan kaptennya.

"Tobio-chan~...Makan malam dirumahku yuuuk~". Oikawa merangkul Kageyama, nada bicaranya sangat ceria.

Lalu, ketika dia mencium harum tubuh Kageyama, Oikawa yang merasa sengatan di hatinya tanpa sadar mendekap tubuh Kageyama dengan sangat erat. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, dan mungkin tidak ada yang menyaksikan. Terlebih lagi, fans Oikawa sudah diusir oleh Iwaizumi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kageyama diam mematung, ia terkejut dengan pelukan itu, dan secara bersamaan, sebagia dari dirinya merasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukan singkat Oikawa.

Hening beberapa saat. Oikawa tidak mampu memandang wajah Kageyama. Sementara Kageyama sendiri masih diam mematung, merasakan sedikit desiran dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Ah – ha...Gomen Tobio-chan, ta-tadi ada sesuatu, aku jadi refleks memeluk mu...ehe - hehehe". Oikawa membuang muka kesamping, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan disertai tawa canggung. Sial. Dia kelapasan.

"Aku...".

"Ya?". Oikawa memberanikan diri menatap manik biru adik kandungnya.

"Aku...aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu, permisi". Kageyama dengan kecepatan penuh berlari menjauhi Oikawa.

Oikawa bersidekap dengan mulut tersenyum. Setidaknya, pelukan tadi tidak begitu buruk juga meski hanya sebentar. Dia mulai berpikir, ada baiknya juga Oikawa Tobio atau sekarang adalah Kageyama Tobio melupakannya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa membuat adiknya mengenal Oikawa Tooru bukan sebagai kakak, melainkan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Tobio-chan...Izinkan kakakmu ini bersikap egois sekali saja". Lirih Oikawa.

Ditengah lapangan tempat berlangsungnya latihan, sepasang mata menatap kearah Oikawa dengan pandangan tersakiti.

Setelah kejadian pelukan tanpa sengaja itu, hubungan Oikawa dan Kageyama mulai dekat. Kendati Oikawa sering menggoda Kageyama, dan tentunya tidak mendapat respon dari anak itu, Kageyama merasa senang karena bisa berinteraksi dengan orang yang dikaguminya. Beberapa kali setelah kegiatan klub selesai, keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan ekstra berdua di gymnasium, sesekali Iwaizumi akan ikut berlatih, sebab seringnya dia duduk dipinggir lapangan melihat latihan keduanya dalam diam.

Beberapa bulan telah terlewati. Latihan-latihan intesif yang mereka jalani digantikan dengan latihan biasa lagi. Pelatih sengaja membuat pemainnya merilekskan tubuh dan mental mereka sebelum ajang kejuaraan perfektur nanti. Hal ini menyebabkan latihan antara Oikawa dan Kageyama menjadi lebih sering karena stamina mereka yang masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Malam itu, ketiganya pulang dengan perasaan bermacam-macam. Dari gymnasium, mereka akan berjalan bersama hingga gerbang sekolah, setelahnya Kageyama akan memisahkan diri karena arah rumahnya yang berbeda dari kedua senpainya itu.

"Tobio-chan, makan malam dirumahku dong~, Iwa-chan juga ikut".

"Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa namaku". Iwaizumi memprotes.

"Nee...Tobio-chan...". Fakta bahwa Oikawa tidak mendengarkan protesan dirinya, membuat Iwaizumi kembali merasakan tersakiti. _Tuhan, cobaan friendzone ini membunuhku,_ keluh Iwaizumi di hati. Oikawa benar-benar tidak peka terhadap perasaan Iwaizumi. Yang ada dipikiraanya hanya Kageyama dan akan selalu Kageyama. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Iwaizumi merasa cemburu dengan Kageyama.

"Gomen, senpai. Okaa-san ku akan marah jika aku pulang sangat larut. Kapan-kapan saja, ya".

"Tinggal bilang saja ingin kerja kelompok dirumah teman, dan pulangnya telat. Lagipula rumahku tidak begitu jauh kok. Ayolah~ sekali ini saja". Oikawa memohon dengan sangat. Sebenarnya Kageyama tak tega untuk menolak tawaran kakak kelasnya itu, hanya saja ia bisa mati dicincang oleh ibunya jika sampai kedapatan berbohong. Apalagi alasannya hanya untuk makan malam. Dengan terpaksa, Kageyama harus menolak ajakan kesekian kalinya dari sang kakak kelas.

"Maaf tidak bisa". Putus Kageyama menyesal. "Ah, aku harus buru-buru pulang. Sampai jumpa besok _senpai_...". Kageyama melambaikan tangannya. "Eh...Chotto...Tobio-chan!". Teriakan Oikawa tidak di dengar oleh Kageyama yang kala itu berlari dengan cepat.

Dengan nafas yang mulai tersenggal-senggal, Kageyama menambah kecepatan larinya supaya segera sampai rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam, yang artinya dia telat dari jam malamnya selama tiga puluh menit. Gawat sekali jika ibunya sampai tak menerima alasannya terlambat. Bisa-bisa uang jajannya dipotong selama seminggu. Mengerikan sekali.

"Tadaimaaaa...hosh hosh ...". Kageyama mengatur nafasnya, berlarian dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh sangat melelahkan. Kageyama mengecek arlojinya. Lima belas menit menuju jam sembilan malam.

 _Drap...drap...drap.._

"Okaeri, Tobi-chan. Okaa-san sudah menghangatkan makan malam mu. Lesaklah berganti pakaian".

"Eh...Tumben sekali Okaa-san tak memarahiku karena terlambat pulang". Kageyama menyerukan keherananya, sehingga mengundang tawa dari wanita bersurai hitam itu. Putranya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Okaa-san tahu kau pasti menghabiskan waktu di gymnasium. Ekstra latihan voli, kan?". Wanita itu menyikut-nyikut pelan perut putranya dengan senyuman menggoda. Kageyama menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu mengangguk malu.

"Setidaknya ada bidang yang dikuasai Tobi-chan. Okaa-san tidak akan menuntut nilai bagus lagi, phu phu phu".

"Mou Okaa-san...". Kageyama mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jangan menyinggung nilai pelajarannya sekalipun, Kageyama bukanlah murid pintar dikelas. Naik kelas saja sudah cukup untuknya.

"Yasudah cepat makan biar kamu cepat istirahat juga".

"Otou-san sudah pulang?".

"Sudah. Ayahmu sedang istirahat. Besok kan kami harus berangkat kesekolahanmu. Pekan orang tua", Ujar ibunya. "Ah, sudah lama Okaa-san ingin pergi keacara seperti ini". Mata sehitam langit malam itu mengawang keatas. Kageyama meninggalkan ibunya yang seperti itu. Ibunya punya penyakit kronis jika sudah mengawang. Dia bisa-bisa bercerita panjang lebar tanpa henti. Saat Kageyama menutup pintu kamarnya, barulah terdengar teriakan ibunya dari bawah.

"TOBI-CHAN...OKAA-SAN BELUM SELESAI BICARA, MOOOUUU~".

.

.

.

"Otou-san tidak bisa hadir keacara sekolahmu hari ini. Maaf ya, Tooru". Oikawa senior melirik putranya sekilas ketika ia mengambil tas kerjanya di sofa, perkataan maafnya tidak mencerminkan maknanya dalam nada yang digunakan. Oikawa sudah maklum dengan tingkah ayahnya, ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya juga. Selain itu, ketidak hadiran ayahnya adalah suatu hal yang dia inginkan.

"Tidak usah memperdulikan diriku. Urusi saja pekerjaan Otou-san". Ada nada sinis terselip disela-sela sindiran keras itu. Oikawa senior tak meladeni ucapan anaknya. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa sedikitpun mengatakan sesuatu selain 'Ittekimasu', namun kendati demikian, diam-diam pria itu menyimpan kesedihannya dihati.

Dia ingin sekali memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang anak. Tapi, lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya dibenci oleh putranya sendiri, anggaplah sebagai upaya penebusan dosanya akibat kesalahan yang pernah ia buat dahulu. Tapi tetap saja, dibenci oleh anak kandungnya sendiri itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Oh...Hajime. Ingin menjemput Tooru, ya?". Oikawa senior berpapasan dengan sahabat anaknya dipintu luar, sekedar berbasa-basi lelaki itu menanyakan kedatangan Iwaizumi kerumahnya, meski pada dasarnya dia sudah memiliki jawabannya.

"Iya, paman", Iwaizumi mengangguk sopan. "Masuk saja, Tooru masih sarapan. Paman duluan, ya". Lelaki yang masih terbilang tampan diumurnya yang menginjak pertengahan kepala tiga itu menepuk bahu teman putranya sembari tersenyum tipis. Kemudian setelah itu, berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya untuk pergi bekerja. Iwaizumi menatap kepergian ayah Oikawa dengan tatapan mengerinyat. Menggedikan bahu, Iwaizumi berjalan masuk kerumah sahabatnya yang merangkap menjadi seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Hey! Ayo berangkat...". Iwaizumi langsung mengambil duduk disebalah kursi makan Oikawa, remaja dengan rambut coklat sedikit cerah berjingkat kaget, lalu langsung membuang mukanya kearah yang berlawanan dari tempat duduk Iwaizumi. Diam-diam yang mengejutkannya tersenyum geli, Iwaizumi menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian, dan berinisiatif mengajak Oikawa dengan lebih lembut sedikit. Mengerti permasalahan kedua yang dihadapi Oikawa setelah adiknya.

Oikawa senior. Ayah kandung Oikawa Tooru.

"Sudahlah, Oikawa. Jangan cengeng seperti perempuan. Ayo berangkat". Iwaizumi menarik lengan Oikawa sehingga anak itu bangkit berdiri. Sarapan di depan Oikawa masih tersisa separuh, mau disuruh menghabiskannya pun Iwaizumi yakin jika Oikawa akan menolak dengan tegas. Moodnya sedang buruk dari apa yang ditangkap oleh analisa Iwaizumi.

"Sabar dong, Iwa-chan. Aku kan sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk Tobio-chan ku. Nee, hari ini aku akan melihat orang tua Tobio-chan yang sekarang. Ah aku penasaran siapa suami Okaa-san saat ini. Aku sangat merindukan Okaa-san juga, banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Okaa-san. Khususunya tentang mengapa Tobio-chan lupa padaku. Uwaaahh aku sangat bersemangat". Oikawa mengepalkan tangannya diudara dengan pandangan mata penuh kobaran semangat. Tidak menyadari gelagat aneh dari Iwaizumi disampingnya.

Sesampainya disekolah, Oikawa langsung pergi mencari adiknya, Kageyama Tobio. Kitagawa Daichii hari itu dipenuhi oleh wali murid siswa-siswinya. Para guru terlihat sangat repot meski sudah dibantu oleh anggota komite sekolah. Acara pekan orang tua hampir seperti _bunkasai_. Biasanya diisi oleh berbagai macam perlombaan yang ditujukan untuk sisawa atau siswi bersama orang tuanya, selain laporan mengenai kelakuan anak-anak selama disekolah pada walinya tentu saja. Meskipun diberi nama 'Pekan orang tua', tidak semuanya yang datang adalah orang tua para murid, karena ada beberapa anak yang orang tuanya tak bisa hadir digantikan oleh sanak keluarga lain. Atau dibeberapa kesempatan, ada yang sama sekali tidak hadir, baik orang tua, maupun keluarganya. Seperti Oikawa.

"Oikawa, kau mau kemana?". Iwaizumi bertanya. "Ingin mencari Tobio-chan, aku tidak apa. Iwa-chan sana habiskan waktunya sama orang tua mu saja. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Tobio-chan dan Okaa-san. Semoga saja Okaa-san merindukan diriku". Oikawa sangat merindukan ibunya. Mata biru laut Kageyama sangat mirip dengan mata ibundanya. Hnaya saja, sang ibu memiliki rambut berawrna coklat keemasan. Oikawa sudah tak sabar ingin berjumpa.

"Beneran nih tidak apa?". Iwaizumi sejenak ragu.

"Iya...sudah sana". Oikawa mendorong tubuh temanya.

"Ah! Itu Tobio-chan!...Aku pergi dulu, Iwa-chan!". Oikawa membalikan tubuhnya, dia lalu menghilang dibalik krumunan orang-orang. Meninggalkan Iwaizumi sendirian.

"Hah! Dasar. Selalu saja membuat diriku patah hati. Sialan kau Oikawa".

Saat berbalik arah, ingin pergi menuju tempat orang tuanya, Iwaizumi menangkap sosok seorang pria tampan yang sangat ia kenali, pria itu terlihat sangat kebingungan. Matanya menengok kekanan dan kiri mencari seseorang. Tidak salah lagi, Iwaizumi kenal orang itu.

.

.

.

"Tobio-chaaaaaaannnnnn ~ ". Oikawa dengan percaya diri merangkul pundak Kageyama. Tidak sadar dengan kehadiran sepsang suami istri disekitarnya yang kini tengah menelitinya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Oikawa-senpai...Lepaskan...". Kageyama berujar dengan malu, padahal biasanya dia hanya diam ketika Oikawa merangkulnya, bahkan terkesan acuh. Melihat respon yang baru dari Kageyama-nya membuat Oikawa senang setengah mati. Munginkah adiknya sudah mulai menyukainya?. _Ah, Tobio-chan benar-benar menggemaskan,_ narsisnya sedemikian rupa.

"Heee...Kenapa memang?. Tidak ada yang melihat, palingan hanya paman dan bibi ini...Tapi aku yakin mereka biasa saja. Tuh lihat, mereka malah tersenyum". Oikawa menunjuk sepasang suami istri dengan rambut hitam itu dengan cengiran bodohnya. Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mereka orang tua ku, senpai".

"Ohhh orang tua".

"APA?". Oikawa melotot. Ia langsung menatap kembali sepasang suami istri itu. Apa-apaan ini. Orang tua. Yang benar saja. Seingat Oikawa, ibunya bersurai coklat emas dengan mata biru laut, bukan bersurai hitam dengan mata segelap malam. Mengejutkan.

"Kau pasti kakak kelas yang sering di ceritakan Tobi-chan. Mmmm...Oikawa Tooru-kun?". Yang wanita menyapa Oikawa dengan ramah, sangat anggun dan cantik. Meski tidak secantik ibunya. Oikawa terdiam sejenak, ia segera melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap sang adik.

"Ah, maafkan ketidak sopanan diriku, paman dan bibi. Namaku Oikawa Tooru, kapten klub voli". Oikawa membungkukan badannya sebagai penghormatan.

"Ahahaha, dia manis sekali, sayang. Oikawa-kun, terima kasih telah mengajari anak ku bermain voli. Dia akhir-akhir ini sering melanggar jam malamnya. Kukira dia sudah kencan. Ternyata malah berlatih voli dengan senpainya yang tampan".

"Maaf jika Tobio sering merepotkan". Kali ini lelaki yang merupakan ayah Kageyama membuka mulut. Suaranya menegaskan figur seorang ayah yang lembut. Oikawa kembali terdiam.

Kemana ibunya?.

Lalu, setelah beberapa saat, datanglah orang yang tak terduga kedalam lingkaran mereka.

"Tooru?".

Oikawa tersentak kaget, suara bariton ini. Jangan bilang ayahnya datang kemari. Sial. Oikawa tidak tahu apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Oikawa memutar tubuhnya, begitu pula Kageyama yang ternyata penasaran dengan orang yang memanggil nama depan senpainya.

"Tobio?, Tobio kah itu?. Tobio anak ku". Oikawa senior menatap Kageyama dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

 **To Bio Cute /apaan**

* * *

Osu, sesuai janji...Hari sabtu update...Untuk satu minggu kedepan aku tak tahu bakal update enggak...semester ini membunuhku T.T langsung aja ya aku balas review disini :v btw...semoga cerita ini memuaskan hasrat kalian /halah :v nanti kemungkinan setelah mereka mulai dewasa, ada beberapa adegan r18 ...yang masih polos aku saranin jangan baca /bleh :"v

 **Luusac  
** Makasih semangatnya Luu-san :v Mkasih udah review ^^

 **Namitan**

Syukur deh kalo suka T.T ...otak ku belum bisa membuat cerita yang cukup 'booomm' . Ini udah lanjut ehehehe . Makasih udah review ^^

 **Hr**

Gyaaaaaaahhh...Ulululu hidup Oikage /woy /dibacok Hajime .Ini udah update kilat belon ? :"v. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Hanamitan**

Jawabannya setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini /enyah kau Aviance :"v. Ya, jadi ini masih menjadi misteri ...kenapa ya Tobio lupa sama kakaknya... kekekeke makasih udah review ^^

Dan untuk **FujiAoiAomineSuki Himekachuu21 Luz greenhills**..makasih juga atas review kalian ^^...Makasih juga yang udah follow favorit dan nyempetin baca kekekekeke... Maaf kalo ceritaku masih banyak kekurangan. Namanya juga masih belajar :"v ...

xoxo from Aviance


End file.
